


? - 050

by Jesonomi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesonomi/pseuds/Jesonomi
Summary: Thinking too deeply on dreams can lead to being lost.





	

“Every morning when I’m leaving for school, it feels like I’m forgetting something extremely important,” he says, surprising somber. His head is lowered, as if he is studying his hands, looking for meaning in the creases of his palms, but he is not interested in such things at the moment. Instead, his gaze travels past his hands, through the carpeted floor, and back to the thoughts held in his head.

“Yeah, I get that a lot too. Think it’s probably common, to feel like something is missing,” his friend comments, seeing his actions, but not necessarily noticing.

“No, I’m not talking about that. That kind of nagging feeling is when you forget a notebook or your watch one day, and then subconsciously fear it happening again for the rest of your life. What I’m talking about… I think it’s my dreams. I think I’m forgetting about the people and the worlds I visit,” the boy confides, his tone wavering at the end, uncertain of whether his suspicion is idiotic or not. He sits up, turning to face a wall, but his gaze is still somewhere else.

“Start a dream journal, maybe?” the friend suggests.

“No, I’ve tried that before. It’s not the same. It’s too…bland, and unreliable. Just describing all the events in a dream is hard enough right after waking up, there’s no way I could put into words the…feeling of it. And sometimes even with the journal, I forget. The memory fades away.” He lets out a sigh and drags a hand down the side of his face in weariness. “I need more.”

“Maybe I have what you’re looking for.”

“What do you mean?”

“I got this thing in the mail, recently. You know how they send me a bunch of random trial stuff. Anyway, this thing, it’s a box, I think it’s supposed to take your brain signals when you’re sleeping? The manual mentioned recording dreams. I’ll bring it over tomorrow, you can try it out.”

\---

There’s someone knocking at the door. Maybe they’ll go away. They knock again, more forcefully this time. It’s too jarring to ignore. I close my eyes, compose myself quickly, put my headphones down, and go answer the door.

“Oh. Hey.” It’s him.

“Hey! Haven’t seen you since I gave you the dream thing. Guess that means it’s working well.” His eyes briefly dart away from me, stealing a glance over my shoulder, but my room is set up to show little from the doorway.

“Uh, yeah. Records them. Lets you watch them. It’s good. Thanks. You just…here to check up on it, or something?” Come on, just leave. You don’t need anything, right?

“Well, more like checking up on you. You doing okay?” He raises an eyebrow at me.

“Yeah, yeah. Why do you ask? It’s not like being a loner is new about me or anything.” I shuffle my feet, impatience building up within.

“You look like crap.”

“So yeah, nothing new. Don’t worry about me. I’m good.”

“Alright, if you say so… take care, man.”

“Yeah, you too.”

And he walks away. Finally. Back to happiness.

\---

“Everything has been so frustrating now. It’s just... so wrong to sit and wait in this class. I want to do things. Action. Like my dreams. All of this, it fails to compare, it’s so dull, empty.” I want to shout. People are chattering away as we wait for our professor to arrive. He’s running a little late, it seems. I have the urge to just pack up my things and leave. But my friend is here. And it’s like he knows.

“Are you okay? You’ve been acting pretty weird since I gave you the dream thing. Maybe you should let me hold onto it for a little bit. Take a break.” He definitely knows. I can’t keep my mouth shut these days. I can’t let him take it back.

“No! No. It’s alright. I can handle myself. Don’t worry about it.” Come on, just leave it. Stop caring so much.

“You said you were fine when I visited you the other day. You still look like crap. Are you wearing the same clothes?”

\---

I can’t do this anymore. I need to see all of those people again, before I could record my dreams. All of those people… it feels like I’ll never see them again. Maybe I’ll just keep hoping? No, that’s idiotic. Lucid dreaming? No, I could never get it to work.

…What if all of these dreams are actually tapping into other realities? Sleeping is like being dead for a third of the day. If I die, maybe I can find them again. Yes. Yes, this is a good idea.

Soon. I’m coming back soon.

**Author's Note:**

> (2015)


End file.
